


Make A Wish

by artificialmac



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, Justin's niece being adorable, M/M, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Justin and Aaron take Justin's niece to the park. Cue Aaron being soft to her, and teaching her all about dandelions.





	

“C’mon uncle Justin!” The aforementioned man sighed as he tried his best to keep up with his four year old niece. A voice ahead of him caused him to look up. 

“Yeah, c’mon uncle Justin.”

Justin made a move to swat at Aaron, but the older man was too far ahead, and Justin just ended up throwing his arm out wildly. “Fuck you.”

Aaron’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Watch your mouth! There are children around.”

“I hate you.” Justin was out of breath from chasing Sadie around all afternoon, so his words came out more as a huff of unintelligible sounds.

“Hey it wasn’t my idea to take her to the park.” Aaron threw his hands up in surrender.

“If I had known what I know now, I wouldn’t have suggested it.”

Aaron slowed down so that he was walking alongside Justin. “God you sure sweat a lot.” Justin didn’t have the energy to scold Aaron this time.

Both men looked up suddenly when they heard a squeal. Sadie was standing in a field of dandelions practically in tears. “Look at all the flowers!” Justin and Aaron caught up with the young girl and the two both smiled at her enthusiasm for the yellow plant. Sadie began to skip around the field, picking flowers only after she had thoroughly investigated each one. “What is this?” She pointed to a patch of dandelions that were white and puffy.

Aaron walked over to the flowers and he kneeled down so he was at eye level with Sadie. Aaron picked one of the white dandelions as Sadie watched with rapt attention.“You make a wish on these flowers and then you blow until all the little pieces are gone. Watch.” Aaron closed his eyes for a second and then he blew the seeds everywhere. Sadie gasped and dropped all the yellow flowers she had in her hands, and began picking the patch of white flowers. Aaron put a hand on her to stop her from blowing at all the flowers. “Now wait a second. You only get one wish every day. So you have to make it count.”

Sadie looked slightly troubled by this at first, but she quickly got over it in favor of picking three very big dandelions. Justin walked over to them and sat down beside Aaron as they watched Sadie’s antics. She walked over to the pair of them and plopped down in Aaron’s lap. Aaron gave a surprised smile at her action, and Justin smiled at Aaron’s smile.

No matter how many times he denied it, Aaron loved kids. Justin could see it in his face. Every time they saw a baby in public, Aaron would make faces at it until it smiled back at him. Aaron loved kids, and kids loved Aaron. Sadie always asked Justin about Aaron, so much so that Justin had started to think that she cared for Aaron more than him.

“What should I wish for?” Sadie asked as she looked up at Aaron.

“What do you want?”

The girl thought for a moment and then her eyes lit up when she had an idea. She blew as hard as she could and the seeds floated in the air for a few seconds before touching back down to the earth. Sadie jumped up from Aaron’s lap and grabbed as many white dandelions as she could in her small hands. She repeated these actions, alternating from Aaron’s lap, to Justin’s until she came over with the last two dandelions. She held them in separate hands and extended her arms, offering them to Justin and Aaron. They both gave her big smiles and thanked her.

Justin blew his almost immediately. He didn’t have to think very hard about what he wanted, it was all right in front of him.

Speaking of, Aaron blew at his dandelion right after Justin.

“What did you wish for?” Sadie asked them both.

Aaron blushed and looked at the ground. “I can’t tell you, or it won’t come true.”

“I wished for a pony.” Aaron laughed, partly at Justin’s statement, and partly at the face of the younger man's niece who was muttering about how SHE should have wished for a pony. 

They let Sadie run around the field of flowers for a little while longer. At one point, Aaron took it upon himself to teach Sadie how to make a flower crown. He crowned her as the queen of the dandelions and her face lit up impossibly brighter.

When the sun started to set, the three made their way back across the grass to the car. Sadie had jumped onto Justin’s back, and Aaron had reached for his hand. For a moment it was pure bliss. There was just the three of them and the rest of the world were silent observers.

Sadie fell asleep in the back of the car on the way to the house and Aaron carried her all the way up the stairs and tucked her into bed. When Aaron went to leave her arm shot out to stop him. She made a motion with her hand to come closer. She whispered a few words in his ear and his face broke out into a smile. “Me too.” He said. 

Justin just watched them from his position on the wall, and smiled at their interaction. It didn’t occur to him to ask about it until they were sitting on the couch in their home. “What did she tell you?”

“What?”

“Sadie. She whispered something to you. What did she say?”

When Aaron didn’t answer immediately, Justin turned to look at him. Aaron was looking back and forth nervously. He wasn’t usually so fidgety and it started to worry Justin a bit, so the younger man grabbed his hand. 

“She told me she wished you would say yes.”

“What?”

“I told her I had wished for that too.”

“Say yes? What do you-” And then it hit him.

Aaron got off the couch and kneeled down so he was just below eye level. He was still holding Justin’s hands, well one of them, because Justin had the other one over his mouth in shock. “I love you. I will always love you and nothing will ever change that. You are the light in my life. The one thing that makes me happiest in the world. You are my soulmate, and I can’t imagine being a second apart from you. I love you.” They were both crying now. Aaron dropped Justin’s hand for a second and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small black velvet box. “Justin Andrew Honard. Will you marry me?”

Aaron barely got the words out before he had an armful of Justin. The unexpected weight on his body caused Aaron to fall backward with Justin on top of him. The two laid on the floor for a long while after that, far too exhausted to move. Justin stared at his ring and smiled, while Aaron stared at Justin and smiled.


End file.
